


Fill per l'event Drabble Day 16 - 17 Ottobre

by cicia3



Series: Ficlet scritte durante gli event del gruppo We are out for prompt [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Incest, Italiano | Italian, Jealous Arthur Pendragon, Jealous Merlin, Jealousy, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicia3/pseuds/cicia3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di ficlet scritte per i prompt:<br/>-Merthur, E sì che di solito sono le bionde ad essere considerate idiote, non i biondi (NdA: La prompter e la fillatrice sono consapevoli che sia uno stereotipo idiota, ovviamente)<br/>-Merthur, Come distrarre il proprio re dalle fatiche quotidiane<br/>-Merwaine AU - Merlin è un arpista alla corte di re Arthur, Gwaine lo vede la prima volta appena diventa cavaliere e siede alla Tavola Rotonda. Fluff<br/>-Arthur/Morgana: Modern Au, con Morgana che è gelosa delle attenzioni che Gwen (la sua cara amica, ma molto meno bella di lei) riceve da Arthur.<br/>-AU in cui Arthur e Merlin sono studenti all'estero, e uno dei due stalkera l'altro fissandolo insistentemente da ogni angolo possibile di aule e sale comuni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fill per l'event Drabble Day 16 - 17 Ottobre

**Author's Note:**

> Fill scritti durante un'iniziativa organizzata dal gruppo We are out for prompt.
> 
> I fill intitolati "I'll worship like a dog" e "Dalle Ceneri" sono stati ripubblicati come oneshot, a parte.

 

 **titolo** : Tattica vincente

 **prompt** : E sì che di solito sono le bionde ad essere considerate idiote, non i biondi (NdA: La prompter e la fillatrice sono consapevoli che sia uno stereotipo idiota, ovviamente)

 **rating** : verde

 **genere** : romantico, commedia  
  
**avvertimenti** : AU, age difference solo a interpretazione personale

 **coppie** : Merthur

 

Merlin abbassò il foglio, tentando di cancellare dalla sua mente ciò che aveva appena visto. Non ci riuscì. Inforcò meglio gli occhiali sul naso e tornò a osservare il compito che gli era stato consegnato, sconsolato.

«La sacerdotessa consacra le mura all'aquila con un voto di viscere» lesse, atono. «La flotta si abbassa e il dio alza il calice. Il dio alza il calice, _davvero_ , Arthur?»

Il ragazzo davanti a lui aveva le braccia incrociate al petto, il labbro all'infuori.

«Questa è la peggior versione di latino che io abbia mai letto, sul serio» sospirò Merlin. «E queste cose le abbiamo fatte la settimana scorsa, Arthur. Quasi le stesse frasi. Come è possibile che tu abbia combinato questa... roba?» A quel punto decise di utilizzare il foglio per sventolarsi, giusto per farne un uso migliore.

«È successo e basta» s'imbronciò Arthur, abbassando gli occhi, e, dio, Merlin non resisteva quando lo vedeva fare così. Stava per alleggerire l'atmosfera con una battuta e aveva già allungato la mano per poggiarla sulla spalla di Arthur, ma poi l'asino disse:

«Ma se l'allievo sbaglia, la colpa è del maestro, in questo caso del tutor. Ergo, è tua.»

Merlin arricciò il labbro in una smorfia. Ovviamente quello scemo doveva rovinare sempre tutto. Per fortuna che era carino.

«Non so, signor principino, sei l'unico di quelli che studiano con me che continua a non migliorare neanche un po'» gli fece presente. «Forse sei tu che sei particolarmente ottuso. E pensare che in genere sono le bionde, quelle idiote, non i biondi.»

Arthur, ferito nell'orgoglio come solo lui poteva per una provocazione del genere, avvampò. «O forse tu sei semplicemente un tutor del tutto incompetente» rimbeccò subito.

«O forse...» tornò alla carica Merlin, ma proprio in quel momento si accorse dell'angolo di un foglio che usciva dal quaderno. «Cos'è?»

Arthur sbiancò. «Niente» borbottò, cercando di sottrarre il quaderno da sotto il suo naso, ma Merlin fu più rapido e riuscì a estrarre il foglio. «La sacerdotessa, con un sacrificio ottenuto dalle viscere di un'aquila...» lesse.

Fece in tempo a vedere la sfumatura color magenta del viso di Arthur saettargli davanti agli occhi mentre lui gli strappava il foglio dalle mani. Poi lo accartocciò e lo ficcò nello zaino.

Merlin restò per qualche momento con i palmi per aria che stringevano un compito invisibile. Piano piano un sorriso sornione si allargò sul suo volto. «Quella era forse la versione corretta fatta da te?» chiese con educazione. «La versione perfetta dal punto di vista grammaticale e sintattico che non hai voluto mostrarmi perché...?»

Arthur si grattò il naso. Era stato colto in fallo e ovviamente avrebbe preferito morire piuttosto che ammetterlo, e questa era una delle numerose cose di lui che, dannazione, facevano impazzire Merlin. In senso buono, purtroppo. In senso tipo 'aww, ma guardalo, voleva trovare una scusa per passare dell'altro tempo con me e così si è finto più asino di quanto non fosse'.

«Ok» disse quindi Merlin. Appoggiò i palmi sulla scrivania e afferrò il cellulare, poi prese a fissare ostinatamente lo schermo.

«Cosa... cosa fai, ora?» borbottò Arthur.

«Conto. Mancano ancora due minuti... oh, uno... cinquantanove, cinquantotto...»

«A cosa?»

«Alla fine dell'ora. Quarantasette... A quando non sarò più il tuo tutor.»

«Oh. E perché ti interessa?»

Merlin non rispose e si limitò a sillabare silenziosamente i secondi che passavano. «Tre, due, uno... Ok, è finita.»

Poi ripose con attenzione il cellulare e procedette ad afferrare Arthur per il colletto del maglione, trascinandolo quasi sopra al tavolo. Dopodiché lo baciò, metodicamente e a fondo, fino a vedere delle stelline bianche girargli intorno alla testa.

«Il piano è andato in porto, quindi?» ansimò Arthur, passandogli i polpastrelli sulla guancia e sullo zigomo per poi affondargli la mano nei capelli, come fosse un suo diritto – ok, lo era.

Il cuore di Merlin perse un battito, e sì, era dannatamente cliché ma non poteva farci niente. «Direi che è andato in porto proprio bene» ammise, stampandogli un bacio sul naso come aveva voluto fare da tanto tempo. «Altro che biondo idiota...»

Arthur ghignò come un gatto. «Così impari ad avere pregiudizi, Merlin.»

  

 

*

 

 **titolo** : Come distrarre il proprio re dalle fatiche quotidiane (o Merlin e Arthur, dieci anni di idiozie)

 **prompt** : ispirato a una fanart

 **rating** : verde

 **genere** : romantico, commedia  
  
**avvertimenti** : -

 **coppie** : Merthur

 

Era passato davvero tanto tempo dall'ultima volta che Arthur aveva trascinato Merlin al campo per l'allenamento. Oddio, non che Merlin sentisse in modo particolare la mancanza di mazzate che rimbombavano contro l'elmo e lividi provocati da 'amichevoli' colpi di spada di legno contro lo stinco. Il fatto era che, da quando Arthur era diventato re, le occasioni per dedicarsi ad allenare i suoi cavalieri erano drasticamente diminuite, sostituite per forza di cose dal tempo passato dietro alla scrivania o nella sala dei consigli. Una volta incoronato, Arthur aveva dovuto crescere e mettere da parte il suo lato da bambino capriccioso che ha bisogno di scorrazzare coi suoi soldatini per scaricarsi un po' (ovviamente Merlin non poteva dirglielo ad alta voce, perché non ci teneva a finire alla gogna; ciò non gli impediva, comunque, di pensarlo ardentemente).

Merlin, però, era un idiota dal cuore troppo grande (sì, se lo diceva da solo) e proprio non ce la faceva a vedere il suo sovrano mogio mogio che guardava fuori dalla finestra con un'intensità tale da far arrossire qualche dama – e anche Merlin stesso, se ci soffermava abbastanza, ma quelli erano dettagli.

Insomma, per tutta questa bella serie di motivi, un giorno Merlin propose malauguratamente ad Arthur di staccare per un po' dallo studio delle mappe di Mercia per andare ad allenarsi; cosa che lui interpretò come un 'andiamo a fare un po' di corpo a corpo, così potrò schiacciarti la faccia contro i sassi'.

Fu così che Merlin si ritrovò immobilizzato dal 'dolce' peso del re, le cosce tornite che gli bloccavano i fianchi in una morsa di ferro.

«Sei morto!» ruggì vittorioso Arthur, schiacciandogli il petto coi palmi aperti e un filino eccessivo di entusiasmo.

Merlin tossì. «Ipoteticamente parlando, nell'eventualità che ci trovassimo su un campo di battaglia, giusto? Non morto morto del tipo 'ti uccido ora strizzandoti i polmoni', giusto? Perché invece è proprio quello che state facendo.»

Arthur scoppiò a ridere buttando la testa all'indietro, e il fiato mancò a Merlin per un motivo ben diverso. Era così bello vedere il re sereno, la luce del sole alle sue spalle che lo coronava...

Arthur gli schiaffò un pugno sulla spalla. «Avanti, smettila di fare la ragazzina e fammi vedere di cosa sei capace. Perché sei capace di fare qualcosa, vero?»

Beh, vederlo tornare l'asino di sempre era meno piacevole.

C'era un dettaglio, però, che il suddetto asino tendeva a trascurare, e che Merlin stesso ogni tanto dimenticava: Merlin era cresciuto e non era più il sottile spaventapasseri che era arrivato a Camelot per farsele dare di santa ragione dal principe il primo giorno di lavoro.

Merlin approfittò dell'attimo di distrazione del sovrano, gli piantò le mani sotto le ascelle e, con un movimento veloce, lo atterrò scambiando le loro posizioni. Veder sfumare via da quella faccia il sorrisino strafottente fu delizioso, e arrivò finalmente il turno di ridere anche per Merlin.

Ovviamente Arthur era forte come un orso delle foreste e altrettanto bruto e selvaggio, quindi non gli lasciò nemmeno il tempo di finire la sua grassa risata, il maleducato, che di nuovo lo aveva atterrato, tirandosi su con un colpo di addominali e un indignato 'ah, sì?'.

Continuarono in quel modo ad atterrarsi a vicenda, e a un certo punto stavano semplicemente rotolando come gatti e ridendo degli insulti reciproci che si scagliavano per attentare alla loro virilità (volarono dei pesantissimi 'testa di fagiolo').

Alla fine Merlin, senza fiato ma col sorriso sulle labbra, si ritrovò ancora a cavalcioni su di Arthur. Fece per piantargli le mani sulle spalle ma l'altro lo intercettò e gli bloccò i palmi con i suoi, intrecciando le dita. Lo sentì spingere svogliatamente verso l'alto, il bacino che premeva appena contro il suo.

«Che c'è, vi siete stancato? Il vostro servo vi ha messo in difficoltà?»

Arthur alzò gli occhi al cielo. Sembrava completamente rilassato, ora, la linea delle spalle morbida sull'erba. «Sono dieci anni che mi tormenti, Merlin. È una lunga battaglia. Mi hai preso per sfinimento.»

«Vi ho preso comunque, però» si ritrovò a sussurrare Merlin, spingendo pigramente le braccia del suo re verso il basso.

Le palpebre di Arthur si fecero pesanti e le labbra si schiusero appena. Gli occhi di Merlin scivolarono su di esse, e proprio quando aveva iniziato a sporgersi un poco in avanti...

«Sire! Merlin! Avete iniziato senza di noi?» chiamò un cavaliere.

E Arthur, nello scatto più atletico che avesse mai fatto, afferrò Merlin per il fazzoletto e lo sbatté a terra, liberandosi in tutta fretta dal groviglio dei loro arti intrecciati che si era creato.

Merlin incrociò le braccia al petto e rimase lì per un po' a borbottare su re idioti e servi ancora più idioti.

… Ma poi le gambe di Arthur ricomparvero nel suo campo visivo e il sovrano lo tirò su afferrandolo per la maglia. «Finiamo il discorso la prossima volta» brontolò, togliendogli la polvere dalla casacca con qualche pacca decisa.

E Merlin, che era un idiota davvero, si ritrovò a sperare che la loro battaglia continuasse in quel modo per almeno altri dieci anni.

 

*

 

 **titolo** : La musica nei sogni

 **prompt** : Merwaine AU - Merlin è un arpista alla corte di re Arthur, Gwaine lo vede la prima volta appena diventa cavaliere e siede alla Tavola Rotonda.  
Fluff, pls

 **rating** : verde

 **genere** : romantico  
  
**avvertimenti** : canon!AU

 **coppie** : Merlin/Gwaine

 

Il banchetto andava avanti già da un paio d'ore e Gwaine aveva avuto la decenza di non essersi ancora ubriacato del tutto. Il che, considerando il fatto che i festeggiamenti erano proprio in onore dei neo-eletti cavalieri, era decisamente notevole. Lo stato di felicità nebulosa in cui si trovava gli permetteva di riconoscere abbastanza bene le persone intorno a lui e di identificare i suoni. Fu per questo che, quando la musica in sala cambiò, se ne accorse subito. Nell'aria ora c'era qualcosa di dolce, una nota malleabile e un po' triste. Era bello, commovente... come una magia.

Gwaine sollevò la testa per vedere a cosa fosse dovuto il cambiamento, ma doveva essere meno sobrio del previsto, perché tutto iniziò a girare; il cavaliere fece solo in tempo a cogliere una macchia nera e blu e dorata prima di affidarsi alle braccia di Morfeo. Nei suoi sogni prese forma la figurina di un ragazzo esile come un giunco; le sue dita abili sfioravano delle corde e producevano una musica che fece battere forte il cuore di Gwaine.

Il giorno dopo i nuovi cavalieri sedettero per la prima volta alla Tavola Rotonda. Gwaine non stava esattamente ascoltando il discorso del giovane re. Non che le considerasse sciocchezze, anzi; era sicuro si trattasse di un sacco di belle parole, ma dopo averne ascoltate dieci o undici aveva avuto l'impressione di aver già sentito tutto quello che doveva, e così aveva pensato di intrattenersi guardandosi intorno.

Fu così che lo vide: c'era un ragazzetto che stava entrando di soppiatto in sala. Sgusciò oltre la porta come un'anguilla e poi avanzò lungo le pareti, quasi volesse confondersi con esse. Alla fine raggiunse il palchetto con gli strumenti musicali alla sommità del salone e si posizionò dietro un'arpa.

Al di là di quello strumento enorme, il ragazzo appariva incredibilmente piccolo. Gwaine si chiese come avrebbe fatto a gestire una cosa che sembrava tanto al di là della sua portata, ma poi una mano bianca si allungò verso le corde e delle dita affusolate strofinarono su di esse con attenzione, come in una carezza.

E l'arpa, in risposta a quel gesto affettuoso, cantò. La melodia iniziò a volare intorno a Gwaine, che non riusciva a staccare gli occhi di dosso dall'arpista.

Il ragazzo, a mano a mano, si stava sporgendo sempre di più verso il suo strumento. Tutto il suo corpo dialogava con esso in gesti lenti, misurati, attenti. E il modo in cui lo guardava, solerte e premuroso, e il dorso con cui sfiorava a volte il legno, quasi casualmente, in un gesto d'affetto che invece era deliberatissimo...

Gwaine si sentì arrossire e ghignò; avrebbe voluto essere amato da quel ragazzo come lui amava la sua arpa.

 

 

Quando il rumore scivolò fuori dal salone, annunciandogli che il sovrano e i cavalieri se ne erano andati, Merlin alzò gli occhi e si ritrovò davanti una margherita.

Dell'uomo che gliela porgeva colse al primo sguardo un sogghigno che si apriva sotto una barba un po' selvaggia.

«Mi è piaciuto molto il modo in cui hai suonato» disse il cavaliere.

Merlin squadrò la margherita. «Vi ringrazio. E quella...?»

«Per te. Un piccolo omaggio» ammiccò.

«L'avevo capito» disse, e arrossì appena, sorridendo. «Ma mi chiedevo da dove sbucasse. Tenete sempre un fiore in tasca per poter fare un complimento a chiunque vi capiti a tiro?» domandò, prendendo il piccolo dono.

Il ghigno del cavaliere si allargò fino a diventare una risata a pieni polmoni. «No, in genere mi concentro solo su musicisti talentuosi e con grandi occhi blu.»

«Che fortuna» disse Merlin, alzandosi dallo sgabello e dirigendosi verso l'uscita. Non si guardò indietro, ma quando sentì dei passi seguire suoi si sentì invadere il viso da un leggero tepore.

«Sarò io quello fortunato» disse il cavaliere, «se acconsentirai a passare la notte con me e mi toccherai come tocchi il tuo strumento.»

Merlin rise e scosse la testa, sorpreso dall'invito diretto. Scrutò il cavaliere dall'alto in basso e si morse il labbro; era bello e aveva qualcosa... C'era qualcosa, nei suoi occhi luminosi e nella loro piega spiritosa e un po' speranzosa.

Merlin si morse il labbro. «Non so neanche il vostro nome...»

«Gwaine» disse in fretta.

«Gwaine» ridacchiò Merlin. «I cavalieri non guardano i musicisti, sir Gwaine. Non li notano nemmeno.»

L'uomo avanzò fino a che il suo lungo naso fu a qualche centimetro da quello di Merlin. Chiese il permesso con la sua espressione aperta e Merlin lo concesse con un sorrisetto. Gwaine allora strofinò l'indice lungo l'arco della mandibola di Merlin fino al mento.

«Ma io ti ho sentito, ancora prima di vederti» sussurrò. «Ho voluto la tua musica ancora prima di vederti. E ti ho amato nei miei sogni.»

«Come siete sdolcinato» soffiò Merlin. Ma lo fece nella sua bocca, e sospirò quando la lingua di Gwaine accarezzò la sua.

 

 

  
*  
   

 

 **titolo** : Mostro verde

 **prompt** : Arthur/Morgana: Modern Au, con Morgana che è gelosa delle attenzioni che Gwen (la sua cara amica, ma molto meno bella di lei) riceve da Arthur.

 **rating** : verde

 **genere** : sentimentale, introspettivo  
  
**avvertimenti** : modern!AU; incest a interpretazione personale (per me son fratellastri, ma non è specificato, quindi potete anche immaginarli non imparentati)

 **coppie** : ArMor

 

 

 

Ridevano. Stavano ridendo da più di mezz'ora, seduti al tavolo a far finta di studiare chimica. Morgana aveva già svolto i suoi esercizi, ovviamente (l'aveva fatto durante il viaggio in autobus per tornare a casa) e si era rifiutata di lasciarli copiare. Così si era sistemata sul divano, una tazza di tisana bollente fra le dita, un reality show trash in TV e l'incessante concerto di risolini mal trattenuti proveniente dal tavolo poco più in là.

Morgana buttò uno sguardo alla sua sinistra: di Gwen vedeva la schiena esageratamente piegata in avanti; aveva perfino appoggiato la fronte sul legno e l'arco morbido delle sue spalle si muoveva in singulti. Arthur era piegato accanto a lei, completamente proteso verso di lei, una mano intorno alla sedia di lei, l'altra accanto al quaderno di lei, il suo sorriso obliquo per lei, gli occhi scuri e tiepidi per lei...

Morgana tornò in fretta alla sua tisana.

E poi tornò da loro, ancora e ancora, la voce di Gwen melodiosa e alta, quella di Arthur profonda e rapita, i compiti dimenticati, nell'aria qualcosa di sbagliato che stritolava lo stomaco di Morgana.

A un tratto, il cellulare di Gwen come una scure che fende l'aria. La ragazza si scusò e si allontanò per rispondere, Arthur che ne seguiva i movimenti, attento.

Morgana si alzò e, in un momento, ecco che lo fronteggiava, il mento alto, la schiena dritta come quella di una ballerina. Arthur, nel trovarsela davanti d'improvviso, sbatté le palpebre. La confusione lavò via l'espressione infatuata.

«Ti piace?» accusò Morgana.

Ancora sbattere di palpebre, dio, sapeva essere talmente idiota!

«È mia amica» disse ancora Morgana. Solo che, per qualche strana ragione, non suonava affatto come un 'è mia amica, non spezzarle il cuore'; sembrava più che altro un 'è mia amica ed è molto meno bella di me, come diavolo ti è venuto in mente?'.

Sul viso di Arthur lampeggiò qualcosa, qualcosa che a Morgana piacque istintivamente poco. La sua bocca stirò in un ghigno, andando a scoprire i denti un po' storti all'angolo. Morgana seguì la contrazione della pelle.

«Non sapevo che ti importasse» disse Arthur, avanzando millimetricamente.

Fu allora che Morgana si rese conto che, se avesse voluto, avrebbe potuto far scivolare le mani intorno ai fianchi forti di Arthur, strizzare la pelle sotto la t-shirt bianca e lasciarvi un segno di possesso con le unghie. Si riscosse, spaventata.

«Non mi importa» sorrise, con l'intenzione di infilzargli il tacco nella scarpa con forza.

E invece premette appena la punta sopra la scarpa di Arthur e lui sorrise, le palpebre pesanti sugli occhi.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 **titolo** : Un adorabile pseudo stalker

 **prompt** : AU in cui Arthur e Merlin sono studenti all'estero, e uno dei due stalkera l'altro fissandolo insistentemente da ogni angolo possibile di aule e sale comuni.

 **rating** : verde

 **genere** : romantico, commedia  
  
**avvertimenti** : modern!AU

 **coppie** : Merthur

 

 

 

 

 

Arthur sentì la nuca formicolare in quella sensazione ormai familiare. Alzò gli occhi dal libro e... sì, infatti, eccolo là. Una testa nera di capelli arruffati schizzò in fretta dietro lo scaffale degli autori spagnoli.

Arthur sbuffò, raccolse in fretta la sua roba e se ne andò.

 

Il professore stava parlando a una velocità illegale delle guerre puniche, e Arthur stava già facendo fatica a seguirlo (avrebbe picchiato a sangue chiunque gli avesse detto che il francese parlato era facile da seguire) senza che ci si mettesse pure il suo stalker personale: due occhi blu sbucavano da dietro un quaderno, tenuto aperto davanti alla faccia del tipo come un menù.

Arthur gli lanciò un'occhiata omicida che lo mise in fuga – davvero davvero in fuga; il ragazzo lasciò metà della sua roba sul banco e arrancò fuori dall'aula, seminando penne.

Arthur, soddisfatto, tornò alla lezione.

 

Fu quando lo vide guardarlo tutto speranzoso al bar del campus che Arthur perse definitivamente la pazienza. Si alzò dal tavolino e si diresse a passo di marcia verso il ragazzo, la sua migliore espressione minacciosa sul viso. Vide il ragazzo farsi piccolo piccolo sulla sedia e in quel momento si accorse che: 1) era piuttosto belloccio, seppure in modo molto strano (quelle orecchie!); 2) era veramente a disagio, e questo poteva voler dire che era un tipo timido e che Arthur aveva sbagliato approccio giusto un pochino, ma ormai era lanciato e non avrebbe potuto fermarsi.

«Insomma, si può sapere che diavolo vuoi da me?» sbottò Arthur, parlando in francese. «Cos'è, ti piaccio, forse? Beh, se vuoi chiedermi di uscire ti conviene cambiare tattica, gli stalker non mi stanno simpatici.»

Il ragazzo, in un primo momento, diventò rosso come un peperone. Poi il colore sbiadì insieme alla sua espressione da animaletto sorpreso e spaventato per venire sostituita da un'altra che di mite aveva ben poco. «Che razza di idiota» esordì in un perfetto inglese. «No, senti, volevo parlarti perché avevo il sospetto che fossi inglese anche tu e volevo un po' di compagnia da parte di qualcuno che capisse la difficoltà nel seguire chi parla a un miglio al minuto» disse, tutto d'un fiato, e aveva l'aria di voler proseguire, così Arthur lo interruppe.

«Come fai tu? Mi stai facendo girare la testa.»

«Perché sono bello?» disse l'altro, sfoderando un ghigno.

«Non... proprio» disse Arthur, corrucciando le sopracciglia. «Allora. Vuoi... tipo, uscire con me?» aggiunse, per chiarire la situazione. Aveva pensato che il ragazzo fosse timido, ma ora non lo sembrava affatto. Forse era solo strano.

Il ragazzo si illuminò. «Oh, sì, mi piacerebbe molto uscire con te. Anche se mi sembri un po' un asino.»

Arthur lo bloccò con una mano sollevata in aria. «Non te lo stavo... non lo stavo chiedendo. Cioè, volevo sapere se era quello che tu-»

«Lasciamo perdere i dettagli. Sono Merlin, comunque» disse l'altro, e, mettendo da parte ogni briciolo di dignità o buon senso o qualunque altra cosa, infilò la mano sotto al braccio di Arthur e lo scortò fuori dal bar. «Dove vogliamo andare? Qui cucinano generalmente da schifo, sono, tipo, fissati coi formaggi! Ma conosco un posto che...»

 

 

 

 


End file.
